Maple scented sex
by InItForTheYaoi
Summary: PWP. No thinly veiled plot at all. Prucan oneshot.


**A/N: I generally dislike these before the story but this is an exception. I didn't really get a chance to set the setting here, but they're in Prussia's room. (In Germany's basement. I feel bad for that man, they're not at all quiet.) First lemon, for Canada's birthday, _please_ review me what you think, that way I'll know what to improve on! :) Also, even though Canada is called a boy every now and then, they're both adults. No shota. He's just a lot younger than Prussia, if you think about it, but they're both still adults. So yeah. Happy Canada day!**

* * *

><p>The older man stared at him with hazy, half-lidded red eyes. "Matthew," he breathed out, warm breath ghosting over the smaller man's lips. "I need you, now."<p>

He pressed their lips together, taking advantage of the Canadian's small gasp of surprise to force his tongue in the other man's mouth. The wet muscles rubbed together and fought for dominance shortly, the albino quickly winning and exploring every inch of the Canadian's wet mouth. His thin, pale hands slipped under the large red hoodie, running his nails over small but strong muscles before rubbing soothingly.

They broke the kiss as his fingers brushed over a nipple, causing the smaller blond to gasp and throw his arms around the Prussian's neck. Gilbert smirked, easily picking the boy up bridal style and tossing him onto the nearby bed, climbing on top. He straddled the Canadian, pulling off the hoodie while he kissed down the Canadian's jaw, down his neck and to his chest, where he attached his wet mouth onto the pink nub. Canada gasped; back arching slightly and fingers tangling through white hair with a quiet moan.

The German nation smiled at the positive reaction, sucking and licking until Matthew's nipple stood hard before trailing his tongue across to give the other similar treatment as Matthew squeezed his eyes closed. When Prussia was satisfied with his work, he ran his tongue up and down the boy's slightly maple scented body, nipping and licking, making the boy writhe and moan beneath him. Matthew pulled him by the hair he was still holding to smash their lips together in a messy kiss, grinding their hips together impatiently.

He tugged at the buttons of the older man's shirt, which was quickly tossed away without breaking contact so the Canadian could run his hands over his lover's toned torso. He continued to feel the strong chest above him as Prussia unbuckled the Canadian's belt, throwing the strip of leather behind him to be forgotten with their shirts. Prussia broke away and smiled at the Canadian flirtatiously, eyes half-lidded and overflowing with lust, before sliding down the bed to be face-to-face with the bulge in his lover's jean-clad crotch. He took the zipper in his teeth, pulling it down slowly and seductively, dexterously unbuttoning the button. He slid the Canadian's jeans and boxers down at the same time, tossing them away and revealing his erect manhood.

Matthew shivered at the feel of the cool air hitting him, and propped up on his elbows to get a better look at the sexy albino between his knees. Prussia smiled at Matthew's hard-on, watching pre-cum drip onto the sheets. He licked the slit slowly before running his tongue over and around the head, taking it into his mouth and back out again. He continued down Matthew's shaft, licking the underside up and down before taking the head into his mouth again. He worked his tongue over it inside his mouth, sucking and licking, making the Canadian toss his head back and moan in pleasure. Prussia bobbed his head as he moved to take in as much of the Canadian as possible, one hand moving to stoke what he couldn't while the other massaged and played with Matthew's sack. Canada moaned deeply and loudly, grabbing Gilbert's hair again to pull him down over his dick. Gilbert relaxed his throat and swallowed more of the Canadian, suppressing his next-to-nonexistent gag reflex as he allowed his boyfriend to fuck his mouth. As Canada's thrusts grew more erratic he slowed down to moan, "G-Gil?"

"Hmm?" The Prussian hummed, sending vibrations up Canada's shaft that almost made him cum on the spot. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to, panting.

"Hnng… I- I'm g-gonna…" He panted, trying desperately to get his message across. "I-in your m-mouth…" His lavender eyes met with Gilbert's red ones and Matthew understood what his boyfriend wanted. Gilbert continued his earlier ministrations, licking and sucking and swallowing while he massaged Matthew's balls. The smaller nation came quickly after, shooting his seed into the albino's mouth. Gilbert swallowed most of it, just a small trail of it dripping out of his mouth as he released Canada's dick and broke the string of saliva connecting them. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth on his arm before moving up to kiss the Canadian lovingly. Matthew could taste himself on the other's lips.

Gilbert reached over Matthew's head to his bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube, and Canada took this opportunity to remove his lover's pants. He smiled when he saw Gilbert had gone commando, but didn't have time to do anything more than unbutton and unzip them. Gilbert took care of the rest, and began to squeeze the honey-brown liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat them up. Noticing the odd color, Matthew spoke up quietly. "Gil, is that…"

"Yep! Maple-flavored lube!" Prussia grinned. "It smells like maple too, not that you don't kind of already. I would have used the real stuff, but it makes terrible lube and it's a pain in the ass to clean up…" Canada rolled his eyes and sat up to kiss the taller man.

"I love you."

"I know." A Cheshire cat-like grin. With hand pressed lightly to his chest Canada was pushed back down. Leaning over, Prussia carefully pressed one slicked finger into Canada's hole, kissing away the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. He wiggled it around a bit before inserting a second and scissoring, pressing his mouth over Matthew's to swallow the moans of pain laced with pleasure. He curved his fingers until he found that one spot that would make his lover see stars, and knew he found it when Canada gasped out in French curses. Matthew rolled his hips back onto Gilbert's hand, moaning.

"Gilbert!" He moaned. "Ugh… P-put it in me…"

Gilbert stopped moving his fingers. "But birdie, you're not-"

"Merde, Gilbert, I don't care!" Matthew all but shouted. "J-just fuck me…"

Gilbert smirked, seeing an opportunity. "Do what to you, Mattie? Tell me how bad you want it."

"Damnit, Gilbert, I-I want you so bad, I w- I want your big thick German-" Prussia coughed. "_Prussian _cock in m-my asshole, I want it h-hard and rough, make me s-scream your name, Gilbert-"

Prussia tore his fingers out of Matthew's hole, thrusting in hard and fast without lubing himself first. Matthew screamed out in pain and pleasure, arching his back and running his nails down Prussia's back, leaving red trails and igniting Gilbert's masochistic tendencies. The German nation waited a few moments for Canada to adjust, but not long, quickly setting up a fast and harsh rhythm. They panted and moaned, the bed creaking and shaking under their rough treatment. Gilbert had a bruising grip on Matthew's hips and Matthew continued to claw his back. All of Canada's wanton moans of pleasure and cries for more served to turn Gilbert on even more, as he shifted to hit Matthew's prostate head-on with every thrust.

The bed's headboard banged against the wall with every thrust, which was sure to leave a mark. Gilbert kissed all over Matthew's exposed body, tasting the moaning Canadian's sweet sweaty flesh as he moaned out "G-Gi-ilbert!" He stopped to pant before continuing "T-touch m-me! P-please!" With tears of pleasure running down Matthew's flushed face, hair disheveled, glassed skewed and nearly falling off his face, Matthew was absolutely gorgeous. He gasped out in pleasure when Gilbert grasped his neglected penis, thrusting along with the rhythm, and it wasn't long before he came for the second time that day. Gilbert moaned when Matthew's ass constricted around him, but he continued to thrust into his lethargic lover. Matthew was limp and still riding his own orgasmic high, so his body was jelly-like and moved under Gilbert's rough and now erratic thrusting. With a deep grunt, Gilbert came hard inside his lover, his cum filling Matthew and dripping out around his cock. With a pleasured sigh, Gilbert pulled out and sat back, his butt resting on his ankles. He lifted one of Matthew's legs over his shoulder and watched his seed drip out of the boy's hole, still panting heavily. Matthew looked up at him, back in reality, smiling sweetly.

Gilbert smirked. "Up for another round?"


End file.
